1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to yarn spools and bobbins, specifically an improved structure yarn cylinder that further enhances the utility of the yarn cylinder in “Yarn Cylinder with Trench” (Taiwan P/N 201810).
2) Description of the Prior Art
The patent “Yarn Cylinder with Trench” (Taiwan P/N 201810), as indicated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a first generation yarn cylinder structure innovated by the applicant of the invention herein, is of one-piece plastic construction and since plastic is moldable, a trench 1 of an appropriate depth and width is formed around the circumferential surface of the cylinder and, furthermore, enmeshable full-distance or half-distance teeth 10 or hemihedral teeth capable of contacting another surface are disposed inside the trench 1, thereby enabling the trench 1 to snag the yarn, or the pairs of enmeshed teeth 10 or the teeth 10 contacting another surface firmly secure the yarn such that when the yarn is wound around it, this ensures the prevention of yarn loosening and slippage. As a result, the said structure has been positively evaluated and acclaimed by the industry and, furthermore, highly recommended by respected manufacturers. However, the original invention is still far from perfect and in the spirit of constant improvement, the yarn cylinder structure was enhanced to provide for further progressiveness and utility through additional refinement, which is the primary objective of the present invention.